1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular-mounted cargo restraint device.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Convertible vehicles, such as those manufactured under the Jeep® trademark, are immensely popular because removal of the top provides a degree of freedom to the occupants unmatched by other vehicles. Such convertible vehicles often incorporate a roll bar to protect the occupants of the vehicle from harm due to a rollover when the top is removed. However, while the roll bar protects the occupants in this fashion, it does very little to restrain items that may be laying about the cargo area of the vehicle. While driving, these objects often fall or are blown out of the rear of the vehicle due to the effects of the passing wind. Further, external debris such as rocks or trash on a roadway can enter the vehicle and strike the vehicle occupants through the open areas of the roll bar. What is needed is a device that allows for removal of the convertible top while simultaneously providing retention of the loose contents of the vehicle interior and protection of the occupants from flying external debris.